


Happy Halloween

by GrabTheSalt_TBIB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrabTheSalt_TBIB/pseuds/GrabTheSalt_TBIB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to a party, then end up in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Prompt: Weecest Halloween frottage!

“I don’t even want to go to this stupid party!” Sam whined, straightening out his red and white sock hat in the mirror. He glared at himself, adjusting his sweater that matched his hat, and then wiggling his pants a little. The denim was lighter than he was used to, and the pants were too tight for him, but at least his costume was basically spot on. His shoes were the only familiar thing he had on. 

“Come on, Sam. It’ll be fun.” Dean was fixing himself up in the bedroom, tightening his vest a little, straightening his hat. He even went so far as to get cowboy boots to go with his costume. “New town, no friends, might as well go out and enjoy it while we can. No one knows us.” He poked his head into the bathroom, smiling as his eyes raked over Sam’s body. “No one knows we’re related.” 

Dean was 19, already out of school, so it wasn’t like the kids in Sam’s grade knew that Dean was his big brother. Sam couldn’t help but smile. “That’s true I guess…” He glanced back at him brother, putting on his fake glasses. “How do I look?” he asked, rubbing his palms along his thighs. 

Dean smiled, “You look awesome. Just like Waldo. How about me?” he asked in return. 

“Eh, you look alright,” he smirked, pushing past him into the bedroom. Dean looked hot as hell, but he knew that, so he didn’t want to be honest. He liked teasing Dean like that. Liked giving Dean just that little bit of doubt so he’d stop being so cocky. 

A surprised sound escaped him when Dean came up behind him; wrapping his arms around him and pulling Sam flush against him, his hips pressing forward against Sam’s ass. “You sure I just look alright?” he asked, leaning down and kissing Sam’s neck lightly. 

Sam whimpered softly, “M-Maybe a little better than ‘alright’,” he replied, pressing back against him. When Dean got like this he couldn’t help himself. His heart rate picked up, cheeks flushing. “Easy cowboy,” he said, tapping his thigh quickly. “We can do this later. We have to get to the party, right?” 

Dean nodded, pulling away from his fifteen year old brother. Those pants on Sam just looked so damn perfect. The older Winchester went to the small table by the door and grabbed his keys. “Come on, Sammy. Gonna show you off.” He headed out with Sam trailing behind and got into the car. 

“Technically I think I’m showing you off, since I was the one actually invited to the party and I asked if I could bring my ‘boyfriend’,” he replied, shutting his door behind him before pulling his seatbelt on. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever, bitch.” He started driving to the house the party was at. 

“Jerk,” Sam murmured with a smile, looking out the window. 

 

They arrived soon and Dean parked his car, “If anyone touches my Baby I’ll kill them,” he warned, glancing at the group of kids funneling into the front door. He took Sam’s hand and headed over with him, heading right inside with the group. Sam looked around, raising a brow at how many people there were. There were a lot of girls dressed in skanky outfits, which wasn’t a big deal, but he didn’t think that would happen for some reason. Maybe it was because it was a small town. He looked up at Dean, who was gawking at some girl with big boobs. “Would you look at her?”

Sam frowned and slapped his chest, “Shut it. You’re mine, remember?” 

Dean smiled down at him, “I’m just kidding. You’re the hottest one here.” He tilted Sam’s head up and kissed his cheek. 

Sam blushed, rolling his eyes. “Thanks..” Sam looked over as people started gathering in the big living room, and he could hear someone yelling, but couldn’t make out the words. All of a sudden loud music started playing and Sam pulled Dean to the living room with everyone else. 

Dean grinned, ignoring everyone else and pulling Sam close, starting to dance with him. No one paid much attention to them, aside from a few people who just glanced at them. Dean held Sam in front of him, turning him so they were facing each other. 

Sam’s cheeks were already flushed, and he looked up at Dean through his lashes. So, maybe he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how hot Dean looked and how badly he wanted him. Too bad Dean had some stupid rule about waiting until Sam was 18 to actually have sex with him. 

“You’re so pretty, baby boy,” Dean cooed, leaning down and kissing his cheek again. He pressed his hips forward against Sam, letting him feel his length. 

A whimper escaped the younger boy and he pressed forward to meet Dean. “So are you,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Dean to hold him close. Dean held him, too. He leaned down, kissing his lips this time. Sam’s hands splayed over his back and he forgot where he was. All he could think of was Dean’s tongue, his lips, the music, that stupid cowboy hat that was almost in the way, and if maybe he could get Dean to cave later. 

Dean kissed him hard and reached down to squeeze Sam’s ass, drawing a soft sound from him. “Do we really have to stay here?” Sam asked, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on Dean. 

The older brother nodded, “Yeah. We do. Just for an hour… and if you’re a good boy I’ll make you feel so good,” he murmured into his ear. Sam bit his lip, looking up at Dean. He kissed him quickly before pushing away to go socialize a little. Also he was going to tease Dean a bit, dance with people, maybe attempt to have a drink. He knew after a while he could get Dean to pull him away, and he wanted it sooner rather than later so he was going to pull out all the stops. 

Dean kept an eye on Sam while he spoke, and whenever he left his line of sight he panicked a little bit, going wherever he needed to to find Sam. Sam ended up getting a beer and Dean hurried over, taking it from him. “What are you thinking?” he asked. 

Sam pouted, “But- But,” he stammered. 

“No,” he said firmly. “No more. Okay?” Sam nodded his reply and headed back to the living room to dance. He started grinding a bit, looking over at Dean the entire time. He didn’t let Dean out of his sight this time, keeping an eye on him too. As soon as anyone started getting handsy he pushed them away and moved to someone else. 

Eventually, Dean had had enough and he went over, taking Sam and kissing him hard again. Sam smiled against Dean’s lips and held him close, wrapping his arms around him. Dean then pulled Sam outside and straight to the car without a word. Sam swallowed hard, thinking that he was in trouble. “Dean? You know I was just messing with you...” he said quietly, looking in concern over at his brother. 

Dean huffed and pushed Sam against the door of the Impala, grinding up against him. “This what you wanted?” he asked gruffly. 

Sam nodded, his hands tight on Dean’s arms which were holding his waist. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed, cheeks flushed. “Was I good enough?” 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, you were. Teasing all those people and knowing that you’re all mine. That none of them can actually touch you. You’re all mine. Besides I’d break their hands if they touched you. Sam whined and thrust toward Dean, the older brother replied with a slow, roll of his hips, pushing Sam against the car again. 

Dean moved them over a little and opened the back door, shoving Sam inside and getting on top of him after closing the door again. He rolled his hips down against Sam’s, pushing his fingers through his little brother’s hair, inadvertently pushing his hat off and onto the floor. Sam was so perfect to him. It was his little Sammy. 

Sam gasped softly, grinding his hips up against Dean, who then positioned himself so he was straddling one of Sam’s legs and had one of his between Sam’s. He ground against Sam, moaning softly. “Fuck.. Sammy you’re so good to me,” he breathed, continuing to rock his hips. 

Sam nodded, lips parted as he stared up at Dean. “Please… fu-“ he breathed, being cut off by Dean’s mouth crashing against him. Dean’s tongue licking into his open mouth, tasting him, made him so hard. He was so close already, and it made him feel like a kid. Dean grunted softly, grinding down against him, their crotches pressed together. Dean was close too. 

The older brother reached up, tugging Sam’s hair to tilt his head back before starting to kiss his neck. Sam whimpered, moaning at that and coming undone. Dean new that Sam’s neck was sensitive and he used that against him often. Sam’s hips stuttered up against Dean and he breathed his brother’s name as he came. His hot load stained the front of his jeans and Dean looked down to see. He figured it would show up since the denim was so light. Dean moaned at the sight, his own hips stuttering as he came too. He leaned down and kissed Sam through it, whimpering and panting against his mouth. 

He dropped down next to him on the small seat and pulled Sam against his chest, sighing contently. “Glad we came to the party now?” he asked softly.

Sam nodded. “God, yes.” He pressed against his brother, and they laid there for a while. 

Sam ended up falling asleep, so Dean slipped away and drove them home, letting Sam rest. He carried his brother inside and helped him change, since he was so groggy, before changing himself and lying down in bed next to Sam. “Night Sammy,” he murmured, kissing his temple and holding him close.


End file.
